De ocurrencias y locuras hacia el romance
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred presenta su hermana menor a Arthur, ambos hacen click al momento. No saben que las ocurrencias de Alfred serán una gran ayuda en su romance. UK x Fem!Canada. Para Melanny por navidad.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Para Melanny por navidad. ¡Espero que ella y todos ustedes pasen una linda navidad!

* * *

**De ocurrencias y locuras hacia el romance**

Alfred presenta a Madeline, quien es su hermana menor, a su compañero de casa y mejor amigo llamado Arthur.

― ¡Artie, esta es mi querida hermana menor!

―Mucho gusto, Arthur, soy Madeline pero puedes decirme Maddie ―dice ella tímidamente saliendo de las espaldas de su hermano gemelo, de una mano colgaba un peluche blanco de oso.

―Encantado de conocerte, Maddie ―dice el mayor amablemente estrechando su mano con delicadeza.

Ambos se miran entre sí, Arthur no deja de ver los ojos profundos y violetas de ella, mientras que Madeline no deja de ver los brillantes ojos verdes de él.

―Espero se lleven bien ―dice Alfred feliz― Porque Maddie se quedará un par de años en esta casa, ―de pronto su tono de voz cambió a una sombría― Así que Arthur, le haces daño y no quedará ningún rastro de ti.

Este puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el contacto visual con la joven.

― ¿Qu-Qué me crees, un pervertido?

―Lo siento, pero mi pequeña hermanita es muy bonita y no dejaré que le hagas nada.

― ¡Me estás diciendo pervertido! No eh hecho nada para que digas eso, idiota.

―Al, ―llamó su hermana― La única diferencia de edad entre nosotros es de diez minutos, además no creo que Arthur me haga nada malo ¿Verdad?

―Claro que no ―responde él, alegrado que Madeline no sea tan paranoica.

―Diez minutos y cuarenta segundos, ―reafirma él― Pero está bien, creo que Arthur no es como su hermano Francis así que solamente los vigilaré.

―Estás loco ―responde Arthur.

Continúan discutiendo de la misma forma. Madeline ríe ante esto, así que se detienen, sonrojados y riendo.

Arthur descubre que a Madeline le gusta leer libros tanto como a él. Y es que un día él buscaba uno de sus favoritos, el cual era Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. No lo encontraba por más que buscaba en la casa. Entraba casi en desesperación.

Lo que no sabía es que Alfred lo observaba desde la cocina, riéndose ¿Y por qué? Pues él tenía el libro en sus manos. De pronto, aparece Madeline preguntando a Arthur por qué tan desesperado destrozando la sala.

―No encuentro mi libro favorito, lo necesitaba para la universidad ―dice mientras se asoma por debajo del sillón.

― ¿Pero si es tu favorito, por qué no lo tienes bien guardado? ―pregunta ella mientras se asoma a su lado.

―Ese es mi problema, no lo encuentro en ninguno de mis estantes ―entonces se levanta y levanta los cojines.

―Hm… ¿No lo dejaste con alguien?

―Pues…―se detuvo a pensar, luego sacudió su cabeza y tiró los cojines al suelo― No, ese jamás lo presté.

―Tienes muchos libros ¿No?

―Sí, me encantan ―decía mientras se asomaba arriba de una repisa.

―Qué bien, a mí también me encantan ―sonrió feliz, él entonces la miró sonriendo.

― ¿En serio? ―ella asintió― Eso es muy bueno, ya decía yo que Alfred tendría que tener algún pariente así de encantadora.

Ella se sonrojó ante eso, Arthur al analizar lo que dijo se corrigió de inmediato, avergonzado: ―Co-Con respecto a la lectura y los buenos modales, s-sólo eso a-así que no te preocupes.

―E-Está bien.

― _¡Oye, Arthur!_ ―se escuchó de cierto individuo― ¡No acoses a mi hermanita! ―llegó quejándose cual niño pequeño y abrazando a Madeline.

― ¡Y-Yo no la estoy acosando! ¡Deja de pensar que soy un pervertido! ―se defendió― ¡Adem―!

Y se detuvo, miró lo que el de ojos celestes tenía en la mano.

― ¿Ese es mi libro, Alfred?

―Ehm…―este palideció, apartándose y ocultando el libro en la espalda― N-No, no lo es… Pa-Para nada

― ¿Eh estado buscando el maldito libro por toda la casa para que tus sucias manos lo tengan? ―decía con un aura oscura emanando de él, mirando con amenaza a su amigo.

―Yo…

― ¡Dame mi libro antes de que te mate! ―gritó antes de corretearlo por toda la casa.

Alfred corría sin soltar dicho libro, riéndose a carcajadas, Arthur le seguía con una mirada y una actitud asesina. Madeline los miraba divertida. Pero algo raro sucedió: Alfred se detuvo de la nada y dejó el libro a un lado, como si su amigo fuera un toro enojado. Arthur no esperó que cuando atacara al más alto este diría "¡Olé!" mientras se hacía a un lado, por lo que terminó de atacar a Madeline, cayendo los dos estrepitosamente al suelo.

Arthur se levantó totalmente apenado, Madeline le decía que no se preocupara y que estaba bien. Alfred decía que era culpa del mayor, pero los otros dos decían que era culpa de él, por lo que terminaron diciendo tonterías y riendo, aparte de un golpe para Alfred de parte de Arthur.

Meses después. Hubo una temporada donde Alfred sólo compraba comida rápida. No le daba tiempo para cocinar por lo que optaba en ordenar a traer comida. Arthur se cansó de eso.

― ¡Dije que no más hamburguesas! Nos vas a engordar ¿Quieres cenarnos en navidad o qué?

― ¡Entonces pizza!

―No.

― ¿Hot dogs?

― ¿Comida china?

―Tampoco.

― ¿Papas fritas?

―Para nada.

―Carne co―

― ¡No!

― ¿Entonces?

―Comida real, no chatarra ―decía cruzado de brazos.

―No hacen entrega de comida casera.

―Entonces cocina.

―Estoy cansado y no quiero ―hizo un puchero.

―Cocinaré yo.

― ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Moriremos si comemos tu veneno!

― ¡No es veneno!

―Sí, sí lo es, incluso todo platillo que preparas se autocensura.

―N-No es cierto, yo…yo… ―y se deprimió.

―_Oigan…_―llamó la voz femenina de la casa― Yo puedo cocinar, sino les importa.

― ¡¿Sabes cocinar?! ―preguntaron los dos, mirándola ilusionados.

―Sí ―sonrió ella― ¿Qué quieren comer?

―Lo que quieras ―respondió Arthur.

― ¡Algo delicioso! ―dijo entusiasta Alfred.

―De acuerdo.

Dice ella muy contenta mientras se dirigía a la alacena. Alfred se fue a la sala a jugar mientras esperaba. Arthur se quedó observando y conversando.

― ¿Arthur, por qué Al no dice que tu comida es tan mala que se autocensura?

―Pues…―él se avergonzó― No tengo habilidades para eso…por eso él se encarga de eso.

―Ya veo ―rió suavemente mientras ponía a calentar la cocina― Entonces te enseñaré a preparar _"Tourtiéres"_.

― ¿En serio? ―ella asintió― ¿Y qué es eso?

―Pastel de carne, un plato de Quebec.

―Vivías ahí ¿No?

―Síp. Debe ser hermoso.

―Lo es, pero ahora presta atención a lo que hago.

―Claro ―él sonrió, colocándose a un lado de ella y haciendo lo que le dijera.

Después de un rato la cocina se impregnó de un olor delicioso. La cena estaba lista. Los tres jóvenes comieron gustosamente el pastel especial de la muchacha, la cual dio muchos méritos a Arthur. Alfred se puso celoso e incrédulo pero después de una divertida charla él aceptó que con instrucción su amigo podría cocinar.

Desde ese momento Alfred y Arthur recibieron un curso de verdadera comida casera, muy deliciosa y práctica de parte de Madeline. Ahora sobrevivirían y no morirían de hambre en una emergencia.

Después de un tiempo entre incidente e incidente. Arthur tenía más que claro sobre sus sentimientos hacia Madeline. Pero lo mantenía oculto, se supone que ella ni su mejor amigo jamás lo sabrían.

Un día de tantos. Por la tarde y estando sólo ellos dos en la casa. Madeline llegaba algo tarde por la universidad, Arthur estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá mientras que Alfred leía un comic de superhéroes en el otro sofá.

Cuando el más joven le mira de reojo pregunta: ―Oye, Arthur ¿Por qué últimamente lees tantos libros de romance?

― ¿Tienen algo de malo? ―pregunta sin quitar los ojos del libro.

―Antes leías cosas de misterio, acción y emoción ―hacía gestos con sus manos sosteniendo el comic― Ahora sólo besitos y amor, eres aburrido.

― ¿No puedo cambiar las temáticas de vez en cuando? Y no soy aburrido ¡Hump!

―Sí, lo eres, desde que llegó Maddie sólo compras ese tipo de libros.

―Qué emoción.

―Un momento… ―dijo como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo sorprendente.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―volteó la página, desinteresado al otro.

―A ti te gusta mi hermana.

― ¿D-De qué estás hablando? ―se sonrojó un poco, subiendo el libro a su rostro.

― ¡Te gusta Maddie! ―sentenció señalándolo y riendo a carcajadas.

Este quitó el libro y se defendió:― ¡N-No es cierto! ¡Mi-Mientes, Alfred e-eres un…!

Pero fue en vano, su mejor amigo le miraba pícaramente, lo había descubierto.

―Ya lo sabía, Artie ―rió graciosamente mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá.

― ¿De-De qué hablas? ―preguntó asustado, avergonzado y sintiéndose expuesto mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

―Que sabía que te gustaba.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste, qu-quién te lo dijo?

―Me lo acabas de decir preguntando eso ¡Hahahahaha!

― ¡I-Idiota! ―gritó muy enrojecido.

― ¡A Artie le gusta Maddie, a Artie le gusta Maddie! ―reía cantarín.

― ¡N-No es verdad, Alfred ya basta!

―Nop, mi mejor amigo está enamorado y aprovecharé esto al máximo, ―y siguió cantando― A Arthur le gusta Madeline

Pero se detuvo al escuchar un golpe seco en la entrada de la casa, Madeline estaba atónita frente a ellos, su mochila y libros tocaron el suelo cuando escuchó el canto de su hermano. Arthur no encontró otra forma de reaccionar más que quedarse estático, totalmente rojo y avergonzado. Alfred se quedó en blanco.

―Ma-Maddie…―llamó nervioso Arthur, levantándose― N-No…No es lo que parece, lo que escuchaste era sólo una broma de Alfred… ¿Verdad? ―se giró pero al parecer él ya se había largado dejando una nota que decía "I'm Sorry!" ― Maldito ―susurró para sus adentros.

―Arthur ―le llamó Madeline, enrojecida, con la mirada apartada.

― ¿S-Sí? ―preguntó nervioso.

―Lo…Lo que decía Alfred… ¿E-Eso es… cierto?

―Pues…yo… ―se rindió, apenado terminó confesando: ―Sí, estoy…estoy enamorado de ti, Maddie… Pe-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, yo-yo sé que no pasará nada entre nosotros así que…

―Yo también…

― ¿Disculpa?

―Yo también…estoy enamorada de ti…Artie.

― ¿Perdona? No entendí, creí haber dicho que…

―Escuchaste bien…―ella le miró tímidamente― Siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí…

― ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo…! ―él sonrió lleno de alegría, al igual que ella.

― _¡Ahora un beso!_

Y un empujón por parte de Alfred fue lo que hizo que se besaran, claro, avergonzados y casi golpeados, casi caen al piso pero era un beso. El otro se estresó de verlos con tantos rodeos por lo que decidió meterse en el asunto. Después de todo sólo era una ocurrencia suya.


End file.
